way down, hadestown
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: AU- set in 4x20. Neither one of the two was designed to be ruled; they were to rule over all. Their reign was destined to rival that of the gods and both knew it. CarolinexKlaus


Neither one of the two was designed to be ruled; they were to rule over all. Their reign was destined to rival that of the gods and both knew it. The lust for power was a song singing in their blood streams for centuries that drummed with the beat of their hearts. However, the Fates were cruel and the days of kingdoms were long ago turned into ash memories. The shadow of wistfulness echoed their every move as the years passed.

She longed for the looks of devotion and admiration in the eyes of their subjects. He yearned for the indestructible loyalty of his warriors. They both desired to feel the total control they knew centuries ago when times were simpler and the population was smaller. Time was wearing her patience for she could not stand her role in this world for much longer. She once was a queen, queen of empires that stood the test of time for decades. Now, she was but a simple citizen of a blood bag run society.

New Orleans, she had scoffed when he had told her that was where they were to go next. The city reeked of its latest destruction and human corruption the last they had visited. It was hardly Rome, but he promised her it had potential. Marcel had taken it over and made it into something that was flourishing like a well-kept garden. She rolled her eyes at that, only slightly comforted at the promise of a shopping spree.

Marcel opened his arms at the sight of them, wrapping Nik in a brotherly embrace and pressing his lips to both of Caroline's cheeks. He pulled away and the couple smiled in sync; his was a wide smile while hers was a polite turn of the lips. She did not know Marcel too well. Nik had met him in a tour of the States while she was at a home in Prague. (They were as found of traveling as they were of each other).

He gestured to his surroundings proudly and said, "Let me show you the city."

He led them with broad strides throughout the busy streets. Tourists were intermixed with the supernatural. The number of vampires and wolves in the vicinity was a surprise to the two. It had been a long time since so many of their kind lived in one place. Marcel pointed to the various buildings, telling them about his plans for greater expansion. He was a businessman despite his rugged exterior. As he took them around, he was saluted and greeted by a myriad of faces.

He informed them about the growth in residents and about how big the number of allies has gotten. He spoke of minor issues with rogue beings that ended as quickly as they started, thanks to the new members of this underworld society. He told them about the strong bond that he had built between the people and the camaraderie he witnessed growing deeper every day.

As he spoke, the lighthearted atmosphere of reunion shifted into something darker and envious. Caroline noticed the looks of admiration and Nik saw the loyalty in the people's hearts.

Nik leaned forward in his seat by the veranda of their room, a glass of bourbon with a touch of blood in both his hands. His eyes were focused on the star-peppered night outside. She stood in front of the body length mirror across from him, running a wooden brush through her hair. No words had been uttered since they returned from the welcoming dinner Marcel had thrown them.

He lifted the glass to his lips and downed half the drink. The brush moved through the long blond strands.

"Marcel has got everything I want." He said the statement with a tone that was seemingly indifferent.

She paused her movement and looked at him through the mirror's reflection. Her eyes confirmed the emotions she knew had been stirring in him (and her).

"Power. Loyalty. Family." Each word was said in a slow, measured voice.

She placed the brush on the vanity table next to her and turned to face him. She walked over to where he sat, settling herself on the arm of his chair.

"I want to be king." His gaze remained fastened on the sky as her fingers danced along his back in reassurance.

"I want it back, love." He spoke with self-pity on his tongue. Her hand stopped at the spark of disgust. "But I don't think it will ever to return to me."

In less than a second's passing, her hand was buried in his hair and had jerked his head back to face her. He hissed, eyes flashing molten gold. She was undeterred for her own eyes were burning with vehemence.

"Don't wallow, Nik." She spat

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear angrily. "Prove to me that you are still worthy. Prove to me that you are still my king." For she was still a queen, one who does not love a weak man. "_Take it_."

He growled and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her onto his lap. There's my king, she thought to herself. He pulled back, eyes trained on hers. "I will."

**A/N: I saw a fan-made promo for 4x20 with Caroline maniped in and I was just struck with the whole idea the fans have of them being the royalty of N.O. As a result, I made this piece. :) I hope y'all like it. Cross your fingers for Caroline in the Originals.**


End file.
